Epilogue
by Emm of the Multifandoms
Summary: The Angels Take Manhattan - we know what happened, we've read the Melody Malone-book, and Amy's afterwords. But in some books, there's something in between the story and the afterword... This is my take on what happens just after Amy get's sent back by the weeping angel. This is the epilogue.


**A/N First I gotta say that I don't own Doctor Who or it's characters. It all belongs to the BBC, and Steven Moffat. Bah, Moffaaaaaat!**

**Hello whoever might be reading this! This is something I've been wanting to write ever since I first saw The Angels Take Manhattan when it aired, but I haven't taken myself time to finish it off. But here it is! I really like the idea of Amy calling Rory 'stupid' xP anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to leave a review if you want to c: A/N **

Wherever I am, it's not where I was just a second ago. I can see hills, big green hills. I must be somewhere on the countryside. But how did I get here? Where are Amy, the Doctor and River? Suddenly a feeling comes creeping, a feeling that this has happened before… and then it hits me. This is exactly what happened when I went to get coffee. I've been pushed back in time. Again.

I have a hard time keeping standing, since my legs are shaking with anger, fear and worry, and fall down on my knees. GODDAMMIT! Why did this have to happen? Why now? We were so happy, me and Amy. And now I'd never see her again. Just because I was so stupid that I looked at the tombstone. Why did I look at the tombstone? Why couldn't I just walk to the TARDIS like the rest of them? _Stupid me, _I think_. Stupid, stupid Rory._

Nothing in the world matters anymore. I don't even know where I am, but I don't even care. I think back to when Amy had waited for me and the Doctor for almost 40 years, but when it was the same day for us, and when I said _I don't care if you're old, I care about that we didn't grow old together, _and now I realize that we won't. I'll probably be long gone before she is even born, or I'll be much older than her.

I realize that my sight is blurry due to tears. But what does it matter if I can see or not? I let the tears fall, and cry like it's the best thing to do, I cry and cry and cry but the tears won't stop. I think of Amy, my wonderful wife Amy. I waited 2000 years for her. 2000 years… now in vain? The thought is so painful that I can't feel anything else. If Amy could see me now, she'd probably laugh.

"Why're you crying, stupid?"

Great. Now I think I can hear her voice too. Maybe it was just me wishing, but… didn't that voice sound more real than an imagination?  
"Amy?" I turn around.

And a few feet away from me, there she is. Amelia Jessica Pond is here. I don't even know where 'here' is, but she's here and I can hardly believe it.

"Amy! I can't believe it! You… you came for me?"

"Of course I came for you, stupid! You think I was just going to leave you… After everything that's happened?" She asks.

"I didn't think… I didn't know you could…" Then I realize how thick her voice was, and I can see that she has tears in her eyes. I realize what a big sacrifice she must've done to come here. She left her Doctor, that's been in her life for as long as I have, she left him and our daughter to be with me. She wasn't even sure she was going to end up here, but she did. But why did she cry? The Doctor was going to find us, wasn't he? _Or maybe her sacrifice was bigger than I thought, _a little voice inside me whispers.

I take a few steps towards her, asking her what's wrong, and she start's to cry.

"Amy!" I hold her in my arms, and she clings onto me, sobbing hard into my chest.

"We'll never see him again. Or Melody. He told me they couldn't come after us, it would cause too much trouble", she explains.

I'm surprised. Did she really give up all that… for _me_?

"And you still came for me?"

She takes a step back, so she can look me in the eye.

"Of course I came for you, stupid. I love you. I let the Angel touch me so I could try to get to you. I'll rather live my life somewhere in time that I don't know of as long as I'm with you than be with the Doctor and know that you've already lived, and died, alone."

I look into her eyes, she moves closer and we kiss. Finally we're together, and we're going to settle down. What else is there to do?

After a few minutes, we stop, and stand with the arms around each other, just looking.

"Well then", I say. "Shall we go and find out where the hell we've ended up? "

And then we walk, hand in hand, towards the beginning of the rest of our lives.


End file.
